


in the next room

by justpalsbeingals



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, first time sara spends the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpalsbeingals/pseuds/justpalsbeingals
Summary: “You should know better than to sneak up on a former assassin.” Sara’s eyes flickered down to the knife in Ava’s hand.“You should know better than to sneak around the house of a government agent.”orwhat happens the first time Sara spends the night at Ava's apartment
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 204





	in the next room

**Author's Note:**

> just a little ficlet for somewhere between 3x13 and 3x15. Feeling emotional after yesterday's episode; I just want them to be happy

Ava woke with a start to the sound of footsteps. Sitting bolt upright, the blonde reached for the drawer of her bedside table, scrambling for the knife she kept in case of emergencies. Someone was in her apartment. 

Her mind was running through the scenario at lightning speed. Her gun was locked in the safe on the first floor, she had secured the doors and double checked them before heading to bed last night. Ava tried to place exactly what startled her out of sleep, sitting cautiously up in her bed to listen for any movement.

Her room was pitch black, not even the moon was shining through her blinds. A quick glance at the clock on her bedside table revealed the current time: 3:04 A.M.

She hopped out of bed a second later, hearing a loud creaking sound from the ground level, followed by clanking. She was pretty sure it came from the kitchen. 

Ava began to walk down the stairs as silently as one could in the sweatpants she was sleeping in. The cotton made a sweeping noise every time one leg crossed in front of the other. Still, the Bureau had trained her well in stealth, and the agent felt confident in her ability to make it to the ground floor without being detected. 

She dismounted the edge of the stairs, finally able to get a glimpse of a blue glow from the kitchen. A shadow on the floor shifted from side to side, as if someone were trying to make a decision about what to do next. Clutching the knife in her dominant hand, Ava put her back to the wall outside the entrance to the kitchen, prepared to make a pounce at the intruder and get them in a headlock. 

As she was about to leap into the next room, Ava heard the distinct sound of suction being broken; it was the sound of a glass jar opening. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, momentarily pondering what a trespasser was doing rifling through her fridge. The sound of the fridge door closing was next, a secure pressing of the seal came after the slight creak of the joints. With the blue light from inside the refrigerator gone, the kitchen was illuminated only slightly by the street light outside the sink window. The invader was no longer moving, standing as still as Ava and no longer making any noise. Ava took that as time to make her move. 

The agent lunged into the kitchen, knife in right hand, left arm in defensive position.

Ava noticed three things almost simultaneously. First, the intruder was almost a head shorter than her. Second, they had their back to the entrance to the kitchen, clearly not guarding themselves or expecting trouble. And third, the figure in her kitchen was clothed in Ava’s robe. 

All at once the memories of the previous night came flashing back to her. Sara had come home with her post-mission, pointing out that Ava had now spent two nights on the Waverider, but Sara had yet to be invited to Ava’s apartment. They had poured scotch, and Ava started to give Sara the tour when she interrupted, asking where the bedroom was. They had found their way into Ava’s room, quickly tangling themselves in each other’s arms. Memories of skin and heat and kisses darted through her brain, and Ava realized just who was standing in front of her. 

With a quick exhale of relief, Ava lowered the weapon in her grip, depressing the tension in her shoulders during the process. Sara slowly turned around, revealing a grin on her face and half of a pickle spear in her mouth. She crunched into the snack, pulling the remainder away from her teeth before saying, “You should know better than to sneak up on a former assassin.”

Sara's tone was playful, made even more so by the fact that the shorter woman was still chewing as she attempted to deliver her message. Sara’s eyes flickered down to the knife in Ava’s hand. 

“You should know better than to sneak around the house of a government agent.” Ava placed the knife on the counter, scooting onto the bench at the center island. Sara continued to munch on the remainder of the pickle, as Ava commented, “Midnight snack?”

“What can I say,” Sara shrugged, “it was me who worked up an appetite last night.” Ava smiled fondly at the quip. 

Sara sealed the lid on the jar before popping it back in the fridge and making her way over to where Ava was seated. She stepped over the seat to straddle it, facing towards Ava’s side. Ava tilted her head to the left to catch Sara’s eye before swinging her leg over the back of the bench. The duo were now facing each other.

“So, uh, the knife?” Sara’s eyes glanced over at the weapon sitting across the island, more curious than anything else.

“I’m so sorry, Sara, it was a reflex. I heard someone in the kitchen and --”

“And you forgot it was me.” Her voice was almost singsong. Sara swayed her head side to side before settling back centered before her counterpart. She shrugged, “It’s okay.”

“I’m just, I,” Ava fumbled her words. She wrung her hands together before Sara placed hers on top to stop the motion. Sara separated them, wrapping her palms around Ava’s. “It’s been a while since someone spent the night here.”

Sara almost made a joke at Ava’s expense, but thought better of it. She lifted a hand to tuck a strand of loose hair back behind her ear, trailing her fingers down Ava's chin then neck. Grasping the back of her neck, Sara gently pulled her counterpart closer to meet her in a kiss. Their lips slid over one another, mouths parting slightly as the kiss deepened. When the two separated, Ava moved her hands to Sara’s thighs. 

“You could, potentially, get used to having someone spend the night here.” Sara’s suggestion seemed so casual, but something in her eyes flickered a deeper meaning. “I mean, if you want.”

Ava beamed, her heart swelling with warmth at the woman in front of her. Her hands moved to Sara’s lower back. As she tugged the shorter woman closer, she responded in a whisper, “I think I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me posting gay shit on tumblr @justpalsbeingals


End file.
